Sing for Me
by FailingDemi
Summary: But it was Yahiro, and he thought she sang well, he thought her singing was beautiful and touching. So…what’s there to lose? --YahiroxMegumi: SA.


**Title**: Sing for Me  
**Author**: Demi-kun  
**Pairing**: YahiMegu (from Special A)  
**Rating**: K-T  
**Disclaimer**: Dun own. Self-beta'd.  
**Author's Notes/Warning**: Since I haven't read SA in a long while (since I rather want to read it in order, thus I go by OneManga) I'm not very sure about the honorifics in which Megumi uses to address people in SA. Please excuse me (it'd help if you told me the correct version) if I use the wrong honorifics. Also set after Yahiro and Megumi's date.

For the YahiMegu community on LJ and the SA Fanfiction community!

And to all those people who read Ouran works from me...er...I just wanted to add this...? XD

-

-

-

'Yahiro…You're sick…aren't you?'

His light lavender eyes skidded across the scrawled Japanese characters on the whiteboard before he shifted his glance to the determined face that was staring hard at him. He brushed a hand through his hair and sat back against the sofa leisurely. The redness of his face could easily be seen.

"Oh, and when did you make this observation?" he asked coolly, eyes slanting at her. A light tint of pink stained her cheeks as she erased it and wrote on it again. It took some time before she flipped it back over to him.

'You're coughing, sneezing, and you look pale.'

Yahiro coughed hoarsely, though tried to contain it. "Very observant," he said after the coughing subsided. The teenager turned his head away from the girl that sat across from him, a light stain of red splashed on his face. "It's embarrassing that you see me like this…"

Megumi flustered at his comment, as she erased the board again before writing on it again. 'There's no shame of being sick.'

He rolled his eyes at her, as he adjusted the jacket that was carelessly slung over his shoulders. "You visited at the most inopportune time, Megumi," Yahiro scolded, a scowl clearly shown on his face. He coughed lightly, covering his mouth. "Go home already."

Her brown eyes twitched and she wrote onto the board that Yahiro had bought her.

'Where's your parents?'

"Gone for a business trip," he murmured, eyes drifting down to the coffee table that sat between them. "Chitose's sent to some…camp thing. I don't care."

Megumi pondered a bit, the board held in her delicate hands. She took the pen again and scribbled onto it—

"What about you?" his soft voice broke her train of thought. Megumi quickly looked up at him. "Where's Ryuu and your brother? Shouldn't they be wondering where you are?"

She paused a bit before erasing what she had wrote. 'I told them I was going to visit Chitose.'

Yahiro stared, a sweat drop falling on his head.

"…wouldn't they find that fishy?"

'Not at all! :D'

He placed a hand over his forehead, and sighed heavily. His face was really burning up. Yahiro closed his eyes absently, feeling dazed and tired. He shouldn't have been pushing himself to the limit the past few days. He should've known to wear extra clothes during the cold all-nighters.

Tp.

A shadow stretched over a part of his body—someone was standing over him, as his head was almost sliding off from the sofa cushion. "…nn?" Yahiro opened an eye, and barely could he make out the words that were written on the board.

'Will you be alright by yourself?'

"Hmph…" he let out a haughty snort before he readjusted his seating. "I can manage on my own." Yahiro got up from the couch, quickly putting a hand onto Megumi's shoulder for support. She looked at him curiously, as he ushered her towards the door as if his previous action was normal.

"It's getting late…I've kept you in for too long."

She swiveled around suddenly, stopping herself from being pushed out. 'No one's going to take care of you?'

"I don't need anyone," Yahiro replied, though in the back of his mind he wondered if he could survive the night alone in this condition. "Now, Megumi, go home—"

The Yamamoto twin rashly shoved the board into Yahiro's face, forcing him to stagger back slightly.

'_No_! No one's going to take care of you, so I'm staying!'

Yahiro sighed slightly, feeling his head throb a bit at the contact. "Megumi…" he murmured softly, before snapping his head away to cough. "Don't concern yourself over—" His arm was grabbed roughly and she pulled him away from the door. The Saiga didn't put up a fight at all.

She wrote messily on the board while bringing him to one of the rooms in the large house. He was pulled into supposedly 'his' room and was pushed into the bed roughly. Megumi flashed the board at him, 'You need to rest, Yahiro,'

He quietly scowled, unable to make any comebacks. The sound of the light screeching of the pen filled the thick silence.

'What's your favorite food?'

"…what?"

She took it back and added, 'I said…what's your favorite food?'

"…None in particular," Yahiro muttered, his face blazing up slightly. He got into the bed, obligingly under Megumi's stare. "Anything would do."

'My cooking isn't as good as Akira-chan's or Ryuu's. But I will try.'

He lightly blushed, but tried to look annoyed. "It doesn't matter," Yahiro grunted, before sliding underneath his covers. Megumi nodded firmly and she left the room, leaving the writing board on the bedside table next to him.

'…what a weird girl,' he thought to himself, while his eyes slid slowly towards the white board.

-

-

-

A steaming bowl of rice porridge was fuming on the bedside table, and Megumi was at loss of what to do with it. She had pulled over a chair to sit on, but why exactly was she waiting for bothered her. Megumi lightly put her hand onto his shoulder and shook it. Yahiro shifted in his sleep but didn't wake up.

'Yahiro.' she scrawled on the white board before poking him with the edge of it.

No response.

Megumi erased it and wrote:

'WAKE UP!'

And then she prodded him.

Still no response.

She cleared her voice, and looked at him sleeping peacefully.

"…Ya…" she murmured quietly, her voice scratching against her throat. Megumi blushed— what if she accidentally talked loudly? She shook the thought out from her head. "Yahiro…I…uhm…made you food…"

She watched him intently as he stirred slightly. "Megumi…" he said in a course whisper, shifting his head towards her. She was taken aback by the almost vulnerable expression that he carried; not a scowl adorned his face.

He almost looked angelic; had not he been known to be an enemy of Special A, one would think that he was a harmless being. Her cheeks began to grow red as she stared at him. A light moan escaped his cracked lips and Megumi jumped. That's right—

She scribbled furiously onto the board, her face hidden behind it.

'There's porridge if you want to eat, Yahiro.'

Tp.

She hit it lightly against the bedside table to catch his attention. His eyes fluttered open slightly, but the words looked blurry in his vision. "Your writing's blurry…" he breathed out tiredly, before shutting his light lavender eyes.

Megumi's face burned hotly, and she gripped the fabric of her skirt, the board sitting on her lap. "I made porridge…can you eat it…?"

"…later."

"A-Ah…okay…"

There was a heavy silence and she directed her heavy stare to the ruffles of her skirt. There was a tense silence for a while; the rays of the dying sun were filtering in with a splash of goldenrod. Already it was getting late.

Ryuu and Jun must be getting worried about her…

'I should give them a call…'

Before she could stand up from her chair, the figure in the bed shifted quietly, his eyes still closed and breathing hoarse.

"Sing for me…"

"But—"

"Just once. Won't ask again." He was now speaking in incoherent sentences, his face flushed with red. She hesitated on her loud dissent of the request, though couldn't help but wonder…

What if she messed up and sang horribly?

She couldn't sing well in a small closed room like this. If only she could sing like she had sang during the date with Yahiro. If only she could compress her voice and sing softly, a lullaby, to him.

Shallow breathing exited from his parted lips and she glanced at him. But it was Yahiro, and he thought she sang well, he thought her singing was beautiful and touching. So…what's there to lose?

Megumi swallowed her building fear, and smiled reassuringly to herself. "Alright." She sat up straight, opening her mouth hesitantly. Her singing quietly fluttered out from her mouth, the beginning, only barely a whisper.

Her voice had started scratchy but came out smooth, in an almost natural soft voice. No words accompanied her singing, only the vowels twittered in the air, one after another. Her brown eyes were closed, shutting her world to any outside disturbance.

It was the singer, the audience, and the song that remained fast in her melodious world.

She hadn't noticed that the bed dipped slightly as Yahiro sat up as best as he could. Megumi couldn't sense the hand that was reaching out to caress her hair, and when it made contact with her brown tresses she snapped out from her dreaming, her mouth left open—

And that was when Yahiro smiled softly and said to her: "No, keep singing."

She smiled and sang the sweet voice that she created.

He laid back against the headboard, his ears soaking in the song, his eyes awing at her in wonder.

And the song…resounded through the mansion, illustrating the shy love between Yahiro and Megumi.

-

-

-

A/N: ...I know this sucks. My first SA fanfiction, and yes I support this pairing. :O SO SUE ME. Anyways...this is a poor excuse to up my story count since the days are quickly slipping from my grasp. BD; Ehehe...

Reveiw?

-Demi-kun.


End file.
